


One Last Look

by KayKel108



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayKel108/pseuds/KayKel108
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a one-shot of the day Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz really became partners in Jemma's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Look

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little one-shot that came to mind! It explains in the show that they hated each other but then became lab partners. I decided to write how I would have liked it to happen! Hope you enjoy!

He was hot. If she was sure about one thing, it was that he was definitely, absolutely, one-hundred percent hot. Not that she could really see him. But there were just some things in life you knew. And Jemma Simmons knew. He had on a beanie and a pair of converse and he was literally everything she never looked twice at anymore. He was basically a bum in clean clothing. Guys like that and Jemma didn’t mesh well together. She had tried the whole bad boy thing before and it always ended poorly. He was standing four people ahead of her in line for coffee and she couldn’t stop looking at him, or more accurately, the back of him. She just couldn't shake this feeling that when he turned around, he would be undoubtedly beautiful. She could feel it in her veins. Why? She had no clue. He had curly light brown hair that poked out from under the hat. The rolled up flannel shirt half tucked in to grey washed blue jeans that did lovely things to his backside. Everything about him were things Jemma never went for, but she found herself wishing she did at the moment.

She had absolutely no clue why she was so enamored with the man in front of her. Sure, she’d been spending a lot of time focused on school lately, this semester had been killing her so far, but she hadn’t thought she was this hopeless, pining for a man she couldn't even really see. Still, she stood there boring holes into the back of his head. She just needed him to turn around. She wanted to prove herself right, that he was gorgeous, and then she’d get on with her life.

And then he turned around.

“Fitz?” She questioned, far too loud for coffee shop standards.

He walked back towards her heading for the door, “Simmons, hey.” He nodded, rubbing his free hand through a growing stubble that she couldn't help but notice looked quite nice on him.

She looked down at his scuffed converse and then back up at his beanie, “Why are you dressed like this?”

She inwardly cursed herself for asking him. He already could barely stand to be around her, she wasn't helping the case by gawking at his unusual outfit choice.

He looked down and then back at her and shrugged, “I like to stay professional in class and lab. But it’s Sunday. I’m not always in a cardigan.”

“Right, sorry. I just didn’t recognized you.” She responds, making a mental note that she had just been thoroughly checking out Leopold Fitz in a coffee line. What was the world coming to?

He shrugged again, “Happens. Anyway, gonna get back to the library. Don’t forget we’re lab partners starting tomorrow.”

She nodded, “Yep. Got it.”

“Cool, see ya.” He moved passed her and out the door. She turned to watch him leave, mentally trying to piece together what had just happened within her brain. 

She got her coffee and sat down, trying to put her imaginative brain to rest. It was Fitz. Fitz. He was a brilliant scientist, not the hotty in a coffee shop kind of guy. Plus, they hated each other. Well, technically he hated her. He barely spoke to her despite being in almost all of her classes. He was not someone she looked twice at. And yet. There she had been, looking far more than twice at him.

She wasn't doing a very good job at pushing him from her thoughts when he came barreling back through the door and towards her table.

She looked up at the same time as he threw his hands down on her table and spoke, “I’ve got it!”

“What the hell, Fitz!” She grabbed her coffee to keep it from spilling, “You’ve got what?”

He smiled and sat down in front of her and pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper, “We have to come up with our own experiments in lab and I’ve found the perfect one. When I saw you, it hit me. I just ran back to my dorm to grab my old notebook of ideas." He caught his breath for a moment, "I can’t believe I didn’t think of it the second she paired us together. I’ve had this idea for months now but it involves so much chemical compounding that I just sort of dismissed it for the time being. I could never figure it out. But Jemma, you’re bio-chem. Look at it. If we work together, it’ll work. We’ll own that class room. Hell, we'll own the academy. Look at it!”

He hands her the page excitedly and she takes it. Reading over it, she began to smile. He was right. Dammit, he was right, “Fitz, grab two more coffees to go. This is going to be a long night.”

She looked up at him as he walked toward the line again. She would take one last look at that nice backside of his, and then place the image far far away. She was a professional and despite what he was wearing, so was he. She had never liked the idea of partners, but something told her that in his case, maybe two really was better than one.


End file.
